Unpredictable Destiny
by AkinaYu
Summary: [Sequel to Unbelievable fate] A royal and a peasant, two people, two different lives. However, their fates have been intertwined with each other since a long time ago and there is no way they can be separated... Or that's what they think. "Life is about to throw a curve ball because action have consequences" The price to pay is very high. Be careful or you are going to regret it...
1. Rain festival: the beginning of all

**Hello everybody**

 **As you can see, this story is the sequel to the story 'Unbelievable fate'. And yes, this story was first named 'Unpredictable truth' but I changed it into 'Unpredictable destiny'. Well, it somehow has the connection between the two stories**

 **Actually, you don't need to read the part 1 of the story which is 'Unbelievable fate'. You just need to know the summary:**

 **Mikan is actually a princess. When she was a baby, her kingdom was attacked and her mother brought her to Hyuuga kingdom. She grew up there as an orphan and then she met Natsume, prince of Hyuuga kingdom. They fell in love yada yada and through many obstacles, they could be with each other now. That's all**

 **But if you have time, you can read it.**

 **And for this story 'Unpredictable destiny', it will be about Mikan's life in the castle as she has to learn how to be a princess. And slowly, she will discover the secret of her life and how she can get her kingdom back. And of course, there will be romance between Mikan and Natsume. Oh well, they live under the same roof after all. *shrug*-_-**

 **Anyways, here is the first chapter. Please read and tell me what you think about it. Enjoy^^**

 **P/S: I don't own Gakuen Alice. It is Higuchi Tachibana's.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOUR ARRIVAL…"

I didn't know if I was dreaming or not but in front of me now, there were hundreds of people kneeling down, shouting under the heavily rain.

So it is the truth. A tear escaped from my eyes. My vision slowly became blurry

"…PRINCESS MIKAN YUKIHIRA"

Just like I thought, I am the rightful heiress of the Yukihira kingdom.

And these people in front of me were now my underlings

I glanced to my right and saw Uncle Shiki walking to my place, kneeling down with a sword placed carefully in his hand

I took the sword from his hand and stared at the sakura crest

At that time, my destiny has been decided.

I had to revenge for my parents and gained back my kingdom

"Natsume, I'm sorry" I mumbled as the last tear fell down on my cheek.

Thunder began to rumble in the dark sky as the rain became heavier and heavier

My mind unconsciously drifted back to that day as if it was just yesterday.

The day that changed my fate forever…..

… **..xXx….**

Several months ago…

June, 2015

It was a beautiful day as the sky was painted a clear blue color and many fluffy white clouds floated around lazily. Just like any other days, the birds spread their wings and soared into the air, singing the happy song of a new bright day.

6 o'clock. A time that most of people would stay on bed and didn't care about anything else. In the house at the corner of the street, a lass about 16-year-old was sleeping soundly on bed, dreaming about a candy land.

"Howalons…." She murmured happily, snuggling into the hugging pillow

 _Yep. There was no word that could describe her happiness right now. In front of her right now were mountains of Howalons. Even the houses were made of that pink cotton candy. It was like in the story 'Hansel and Gretel'_

 _Just by looking at those delicious fluffy pink candies, Mikan's eyes sparkled with excitement as she began to drool. She ran around and around, squealing every place that she went. This was clearly the best dream she had ever had_

 _At last, she ended up in front of a statue made of Howalons. The brunette felt speechless when she looked at the statue. It was somehow … familiar. When she realized the person, Mikan immediately laughed out loud while rolling on the floor._

 _The statue was none other than her prince, Natsume Hyuuga. He had one foot on a big stone and his hand held a Howalons box, raising it up as high as he could. Surely, Mikan never thought Natsume would like Howalons. But seeing him in pink like that, she couldn't help but laughed. It was like he worshipped the pink cotton candy._

 _As she was too busy laughing, she failed to notice the black clouds slowly piling up on the sky. She wiped the tears coming from her and stared up into the endless boundary. At that place, she swore she saw the sun which was a big yellow thing_

 _However, the 'sun' began to rise up and standing in front of her now was a giant chicken._

' _Mikan-chan' It said angrily. Eh? Can chicken speak human language?_

' _MIKAN - CHAN' This time louder. The floor was shaking violently as Mikan started to feel scared_

 _It stomped his feet to where Mikan was, trying to move his big round body. And when it stood right behind the statue, it bended down and swallowed Natsume-the-Howalons-statue into his stomach with one gulp. Mikan only watched in horror and slowly fainted down, letting the darkness to take control of her._

"Mikan-chan"

The brunette slowly opened her drowsy hazel eyes and looked around. There she saw Tsubasa sitting at the edge of her bed, looking as worried as ever

"Tsubasa-senpai?"

"Oh god, Mikan. You don't know how long I have been shaking you to wake you up. And I almost thought that you died" Tsubasa scolded with hands on his hip but nevertheless, he let out a relived sigh

"Sorry, Tsubasa-senpai" Mikan apologized as she yawned and stretched out her arms "And I'm too young to die anyways" She murmured sleepily

"Well, hurry up and come down. It is 6.30 already and we have to prepare for the festival" With that, he walked out of the room, closing the door.

Mikan stared at the door for a moment then shifted a yawn. She couldn't believe she had that kind of dream. Maybe, it was hilarious because not every day you could see Natsume holding a box of Howalons, not to mention worshipping it.

The brunette jumped down from her bed and made her way to the bathroom. Oh well, it was a brand new day for her.

…..xXx….

"Hey you guys, don't play with your food like that" Misaki scolded at the children at the table but no one heard her and continued playing with their foods.

"Good morning, Misaki-senpai. Good morning, everyone" Mikan greeted as she descended from the stair

"Good morning, Mikan-chan~" The children said in unison excitedly

"Now now, what have I told you? No playing with your food" Mikan quoted. The children began to whine. The brunette could only sigh. "If you don't eat, I have no other choice except forbidding you to attend the festival"

Just after a few seconds, all the food in the plate was gone as they smiled at the brunette innocently. Looking at their smiles, Mikan understood what they wanted "Okay. You can go outside to play but don't interrupt Misaki or Tsubasa while they are working"

"YAY. WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH" They screamed in delight as they all ran out to the front yard to play.

"You know, you are spoiling them too much" Misaki mentioned as Mikan giggled at this

"I can't help it. They look so cute"

"You betcha"

"Misaki-senpai, I'm going to get some water at the river for us" Mikan said as she took the wooden bucket, making her way to the door

"Remember to come home soon" Misaki yelled out

"Okay" The brunette replied as she disappeared behind the door

… **..xXx…..**

 _Splash_

Mikan dove into the river with the bucket in her hand. It was June already, however, the weather was still humid and hot. Mikan glanced at the clear blue sky then back at the crystal water. Somehow, she found an urge to take a swim around. Only dipped her foot in the river was not enough for her.

The brunette then sighed. She dipped the bucket into the water then walked to the river bank. Placing the bucket down, Mikan made herself comfortable on the grass as she gazed at the sky.

Today was such a beautiful day. Mikan thought to herself. She wondered if a day like this would come. So peaceful. Yet, so lonely

"What are you doing?"

A raspy voice came to her hearing as she looked up only to meet a pair of mesmerizing crimson eyes. Mikan immediately sat up and stared at the lad with widen eyes before she exclaimed out loud "Natsume…."

"Quiet down, Polka" Natsume grunted as he covered her mouth.

Natsume is the prince of Hyuuga kingdom. They met at the market and at that time, Mikan didn't know that Natsume was the prince since he was wearing disguise. However, Mikan only found out about that at the ball for the prince to choose a wife. And boy, she was very mad at him for lying to her like that.

Well, because she has fallen for him.

She didn't know when but her feeling for him grew stronger time by time. And just a few days ago, at this spot near the river, he apologized to her and at the same time, confessed to her. At first, of course, she didn't intend to forgive him but she loved him more than she could imagine so now, they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Although Mikan was too shy to admit it.

"What are you doing here, Natsume?" Mikan asked quietly

After making sure that there was no one around, Natsume took off his hood and sat down besides Mikan. "I come to meet you, what else's?"

Mikan rolled her eyes at this "Don't tell me you sneak out of the palace again"

The raven-haired only chuckled at this. "Don't worry, nothing could probably go wrong. They know that I'm here" _Or not…._

… **.**

"OH MY GOSH, PRINCE NATSUME, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"YOUR HIGHNESS, PRINCE NATSUME HAS GONE MISSING AGAIN"

"PRINCE NATSUME, YOU STILL HAVE MANY PAPERS YOU NEED TO SIGN"

"PRINCE NATSUME, YOU HAVE TO PREPARE FOR THE FESTIVAL TONIGHT"

"PRINCE NATSUME….."

"PRINCE NATSUME….."

 _Ka-boom_

"WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW?"

… **.**

"So, what are you doing here, Polka?" Natsume turned his attention back to his girlfriend

"Mou, don't call me 'Polka'. My name is Mikan." The brunette pouted as Natsume chuckled at her cuteness "And I'm here to take some water. Tonight is the festival after all"

"What festival?" Natsume asked as a question mark appeared on his head

"And you call yourself the prince of this country"

"It's not my fault okay? I was locked up inside the castle so I don't know much about the festival here"

Mikan sighed "Fine then. Today is Rain Festival. In this day, a maiden has to sing a song and after she sings, if there is a rain then everybody can have a big harvest before winter comes. And if not, we will surely be starve "

"There are still people believing in that kind of thing?" Natsume said in disbelief

"I don't know but it is a tradition, you know"

"Then who is the _unlucky_ maiden of this year?" Natsume asked, expecting an answer from the brunette but the thing he got was only silent. He raised one of his eyebrows in amusement, understanding the silent "Don't tell me…" He trailed off as he saw Mikan flinch "….you?"

There was a tint blush on both of her cheeks. How can Natsume be so damn smart?

"I was right, right?" Natsume exclaimed proudly with a smirk on his face.

Mikan even blushed harder at this statement and she finally gave in "Okay, you are right. I am the one who has to sing this year"

"Wow, I never thought there would be a mad person choose Polka to sing" Natsume teased

"It's not my fault, okay?" Mikan pouted "The president chooses by using darts"

"Dart?" The raven-haired lad raised an eyebrow

"Yep" Mikan nodded furiously

"So who was the girl last year?"

"Hotaru"

.

.

.

"You are kidding, right?" Natsume inquired

"Believe it or not. She was the chosen one. She was furious when she found out about that. And she even charged the president some money. In the end, at the festival, a robot which looked like her appeared and sang." Mikan scoffed "I didn't know why but it still rained that year"

"Ruka will be pleased to hear that" Natsume's ruby eyes sparkled

Mikan looked at Natsume for a moment "So how are they anyways? Did they make any process?"

Natsume just sighed "You know your best friend. She is like an ice cube. Ruka tried to court her many times but she didn't feel anything"

Mikan smiled "That's Hotaru for you. And tell Ruka that don't try to court her. Even if he does that millions of times, Hotaru won't fall for him."

"Hn" Then suddenly, Natsume moved closer to Mikan. Their nose almost touched

"Natsume?" Mikan squeaked when she realized their closeness

"Mikan…do you love me?" Natsume asked out of the blue

.

.

.

"What?" Mikan titled her head to a side

"I asked do you love me?" Natsume almost ran out of patient. Well, it took him a lot of courage to say that.

"Well…I do" Mikan blushed

Still not enough, Natsume continued "Then do you want to stay by my side?"

"Eh?"

"Mikan…" Natsume sighed

"Y-Yes...I d-do." The brunette shuttered, looking down because of embarrassment. Seriously, there is something wrong with Natsume today. Yep, he was still a pervert and he like teasing her about this but somehow, he looked so serious right now.

Out of nowhere, she suddenly felt something warm pressed on her forehead. A steady heartbeat and a fragrant of cinnamon greeted her as she realized her face collided into a hard thing….

Natsume was hugging her

Natsume was hugging her

Natsume was hugging her

NATSUME WAS HUGGING HER!

And did he just not kiss her forehead

"Thanks, Mikan" She heard him murmur in her hair. After some time, he let her go and caressed her face. Okay, Mikan's soul has already left the Earth. "And don't worry, you will do great at the festival tonight." He said sincerely with a small smile plastered on his face

Never in her life has she heard Natsume talking so gentle like that. Never in her life would she think Natsume can be _that_ gentle. But seeing him like that, somehow, she felt like she could do anything.

What else can she do except for smiling brightly at him right now?

She was glad Natsume was her boyfriend

She was glad that she was the one met him that day.

At that time, she felt _loved_

… **.xXx….**

 _Knock Knock_

"Come in" The brunette standing in front of the mirror said. The door opened as an amethyst-eyed girl walked in.

"Hotaru" Mikan exclaimed out loud with a smile on her face

"So what do you think of the dress, Mikan?" Hotaru asked, looking at her best friend who was twirling around.

Mikan was wearing a white silk dress which flew down to the hem, reaching her foot. She also had to wear gloves that reached her elbow. It was like she was wearing her wedding dress.

"I don't know, Hotaru. This dress somehow makes me uncomfortable when I'm walking" Mikan complained.

"You have to bear with it. Now, sit here, I'm gonna do your make-ups" Hotaru commanded which Mikan had to follow. Sitting on the chair, somehow, Mikan felt fidget.

"Stop fidgeting or I will ruin your face"

"But Hotaru, I'm worried. What if I do wrong? What if I mess up the festival? What if it doesn't rain?"

"You idiot." Hotaru closed the make-up box and took the veil, placing it on Mikan's head. "You don't have to worry so much. You just need to be you."

"Easy for you to say" Mikan pouted "Last year, you let your robot on the stage and sang"

Hotaru sighed as she placed a sakura pin on the veil "You know how much I hate singing"

"But still…."

"Sit tight, Mikan" Hearing that, Mikan sat in silence, sulking because of Hotaru.

After a moment, Hotaru finished as she took out a blue cape from the bag. She then gave it to Mikan "Well, Mikan. This is the cape which they gave it to me last year to do the ceremony. Now, I'm giving it to you, hoping that you can do well"

Holding the cape in her hand, Mikan gained some courage. Suddenly, she remembered the kiss from Natsume as her face went as red as a tomato. Hotaru, of course, didn't miss this.

"Thinking of Hyuuga, aren't you?" She teased the poor brunette, making her face more flush

"N-No…I..I'm not" Mikan shuttered.

"Oh, come on, Mikan. I know that you met Hyuuga at the river and then what did he do?" Hotaru asked with sparkle in her eyes

"I-I….What about Ruka?" Mikan immediately changed the subject which came as a blow to Hotaru "I heard from Natsume that he is courting you, right?"

"Oh that damn bunny boy" Hotaru hissed out the words. Yep, Mikan has got Hotaru to where she wanted. "Every day, he sent me flowers. And it has to be purple. But do I like flowers? No. He has to be so damn persistent like that"

Mikan shook her head, pitying the poor blond boy "Hotaru, you know he loves you so much. Just give him a chance"

"No will do" Hotaru said determinately

Mikan could only sigh when she heard that sentence. Well, Ruka still has a long way to go if he wants to capture Hotaru's heart

 _Knock_

"Who is it?" Mikan called out when she heard a knock on her door

"It's me, Misaki" The person on the other side said

"Oh, come in, Misaki." With that, the door opened and Misaki walked in with a shocked expression on her face when she looked at Mikan.

"Oh my…Mikan….You look gorgeous" Misaki said dumbfounded. The brunette blushed and lowered her head down because of embarrassment. "Thanks…Misaki"

"Well, it is all because of me" Hotaru said with a small smile on her face. The two girls sweat dropped.

"So, me and Hotaru are going to outside. Review the song, okay?" Misaki then hugged Mikan "I know you can do it, Mikan. I always believe in you"

"Thanks, Misaki-senpai" Mikan said almost teary eyes

Waving goodbye to them, the brunette now was alone inside her room. She darted her eyes to the view outside the windows. It was clearly a beautiful day without a single cloud.

Mikan then walked to her table, opened the drawer and took out a small box. Inside that box, it was a beautiful necklace with a citrine gem carved like a sakura flower. Grandpa said that he found this necklace around me when he found me in front of the orphanage.

Staring it for a while, Mikan decided that she will wear it for the festival tonight. Placing it around her neck then she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Now, her question was 'Will it rain?'

 **...…xXx…..**

It was already nightfall and the moon was shining brightly through the darkness. People of the town gathered at the stage near the lake. Each one of them had an umbrella in their hands. They all excited to hear the song of this year and to wish for the year with a good harvest.

Mikan, who was behind the stage, walked around in the circle, murmuring the song again and again. Out of nowhere, something hit on her head as she looked to the source and saw it was Hotaru.

"Baka. Don't walk around like that. It tires me out"

"But Hotaru, I'm still worried" Mikan confessed. "They all look like they expected a lot."She pointed at the crowd as the color on her face began to drain. "And the king and queen, they are sitting there. This is the first time they have attended something like this."

Hotaru was about to protest, however, she saw a dangling thing on Mikan's neck that couldn't stop her from asking out loud "You are wearing it, huh?"

"Huh?" Mikan then followed Hotaru's gaze which rested upon her necklace "This? Well, this is my lucky charm after all" She smiled innocently

Hotaru stared at her best friend then moved her attention to something else "I see…"

Is it just her or Hotaru sounded disappointed just now? Mikan couldn't help but asking that question in her mind. She was about to ask Hotaru then suddenly, it was time for her to sing. It was time for her _death sentence._

Mikan immediately became stone. She didn't know what to do anymore. She felt scared. Then there was a hand patting on her shoulder. She looked around and saw Hotaru with a smile on her face, mouthing a 'Go' to her. Mikan smiled back at her best friend and made her way to the stage.

She slowly closed her eyes and began to sing

Euterpe – EGOIST – Guilty Crown

( _**lyric in Japanese –**_ _lyric in English)_

 _ **Saita no no hana yo**_ _ **  
Aa douka oshiete okure**_ _ **  
Hito wa naze kizutsukeatte**_ _ **  
Arasou no deshou**_

 _Oh, field flower that has bloomed,_ _  
Ah, somehow, please tell me:_ _  
Why is it that people hurt each other_ _  
And fight?_

 _ **Rin to saku hana yo**_ _ **  
Soko kara nani ga mieru**_ _ **  
Hito wa naze yurushiau koto**_ _ **  
Dekinai no deshou**_

 _Oh, flower that blooms with the asphalt,_ _  
What can you see from there?_ _  
Why is it that people_ _  
Cannot forgive each other?_

 _ **Ame ga sugite natsu wa**_ _ **  
Ao wo utsushita**_ _ **  
Hitotsu ni natte**_ _ **  
Chiisaku yureta**_ _ **  
Watashi no mae de**_ _ **  
Nani mo iwazu ni**_

 _In the summer, the rain passed_ _  
And the blue reflected,_ _  
Small, it rippled_ _  
In front of me,_ _  
Without saying a thing._

 _ **Karete yuku tomo ni**_ _ **  
Omae wa nani wo omou**_ _ **  
Kotoba wo motanu sono ha de**_ _ **  
Nanto ai wo tsutaeru**_ _?_

 _What do you think_ _  
When your friends wilt?_ _  
With those leaves that do not carry words,_ _  
How do you convey your love?_

 _ **Natsu no hi wa kagette**_ _ **  
Kaze ga nabiita**_ _ **  
Futatsu kasanatte**_ _ **  
Ikita akashi wo**_ _ **  
Watashi wa utaou**_ _ **  
Na mo naki mono no tame**_

 _The summer sun is clouded_ _  
_ _And the wind fluttered._ _  
_ _I shall sing_ _  
_ _The proof that life once existed_ _  
_ _For those who do not have a name_ _._

As soon as Mikan finished the song, black clouds began to pile up the sky, hiding the moon. A moment later, droplets of rains fell down, much to people's happiness. They opened their umbrella and stood there, praying under the rain.

Mikan, on the other hand, was astonished because she didn't think that her song will bring rain to this land. That mean they won't be starved anymore. She clutched onto her necklace as tears of happiness rolled down on her cheek.

She looked through the crowd, hoping to find him. And there she saw. A person with a hood over his head and glass to cover his eyes but Mikan still saw it, the passion inside his ruby eyes. He showed her a thump up with a smile on his face which Mikan replied back by beaming at him.

Yep. She was truly happy at that time

* * *

"Ne, do you see it, Ioran?"

"Yep, it is so obvious that I can't get my eyes away from it"

"Do you think it will be a great idea?"

"I want to find out the truth….Maybe, just maybe, the last survivor of the kingdom is still alive"

"I don't know what our _dear_ son will react to this?"

"Tell Narumi to prepare the carriage. Tomorrow, we are going to invite our _princess_ into the palace" With that, the king walked away

* * *

I wished I hadn't say 'yes' at that time.

I wished I hadn't fallen in love with Natsume.

I wish I hadn't met him in the first place.

If not, maybe, I would not be here right now.

I didn't know if this was god's joke or devil's command

But I was sure… that was the beginning of a grievous ending.

The ending that none of us will be happy for….

 **End of chapter 1**

* * *

 **Hello everybody ^^**

 **It has been a long time ever since the last time I finished 'Unbelievable fate', right?**

 **To tell the truth, I didn't know that it took me a long time to write this chapter. I had to find information about festival and dress (which I failed) and songs**

 **You don't know how many songs I have heard just for the sake of this story. And you should listen to this song 'Euterpe' while reading to this story. It is a sad song but it has a very beautiful tune.**

 **So, tell me how do you think about the first chapter, okay ^^**

 **It's good to be back**

 **Thank you very much for reading the story *bow***


	2. The palace: A Royal Pain

**Hello everybody**

 **It seems that there are many people who still remember the story 'Unbelievable fate' and there are some who just finish it in one day.**

 **Wow, I'm very impressed ^^**

 **So now, I worked hard to finish this chapter. It maybe not like from your imagination but this is the best I can do**

 **Also, I will answer some of your review**

 **iiAriya** \- Wao. Having someone welcome me back is very happy and make me squeal all days. Thank you so much. ^^

 **Anilissa** \- Hai. I'm trying my best to write the sequel but I still have many other stories to finish so it may take a long time

 **sylviyang11** \- Of course I intend to make it funny and I don't know if I'm doing a good job or not. And this story will be very long although there are some details that I'm thinking if I should write in the story

 **AnimeBestie** \- Thank you so much ^^

 **kat (guest)** \- I'm trying my best ^^ I will update as soon as possible

 **Hikari WhiteDragon** \- thank you very much ^^

 **freespirited309** \- Thank you very much for your offer and I really can't believe that you actually read 'UF' in just one day. Even I need to take 2 days or more. I really admire you

 **Thank you very much for reading and support my story**

 **P/S: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Now, please enjoy chapter 2**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

" _While the world sleeps, destiny plans the next move to take"_

I am definitely dreaming.

Well, it is not every day that you can see a carriage in front of your house. Not to mention it is made of gold and it is _absolutely_ attracting everyone's attention.

Fairytales? I don't think so. I stopped believing in those when I was young.

A dream? That is the thing I just said but I'm sure this is not a dream at all.

As I was too deep in my mind, a man walked down from the carriage. A man with blonde hair and purple eyes. He was the person who came to the house to ask my friends and me to come to the palace after the ball.

"Miss Mikan Sakura" He said as he bowed down in front of me. After a moment, he stood up and smiled at me "My name is Narumi L. Anjo. And I'm here to take you away"

… **..xXx…..**

"Mother, father…" Natsume started as he folded his arms over his chest, glaring at his parents "What did you just say?"

"Oh, Natsume" His mother smiled wickedly "She is your girlfriend after all. Bringing her inside the palace and letting her live here won't hurt a fly"

"She deserves a better life, mother" Natsume said "She can't live inside the palace. She has her friends out there and her family. She is not suited for this caged life"

"Nonsense, Natsume" His father scolded as he stood up from his throne "Sooner or later, she will become your wife and she must know about royalty and the world. If not, she can't become queen and we will arrange you another marriage with a princess, Natsume"

The raven-haired lad was already out of words. He didn't know what to say anymore. For sure, he will propose to Mikan and at that time, Mikan will become the next queen of the Hyuuga kingdom. If she is not suitable, she can't rule the people and Hyuuga kingdom will be fallen.

And another marriage with a princess? Don't want to think about it…

"Just think about it, Natsume" The queen reminded "If she lives in here, you can see her every day and you don't need to sneak out of the palace _again_ " She emphasized the last word while glaring at Natsume "Don't you want her to be by your side?"

"Yeah and I will have somebody to play tea party with" Aoi chirped happily.

"This is for the best, Natsume." The king inquired "One day, you will thank me for this"

"Fine" Natsume raised both his hands up and sighed "But I want to hear what she will say about this"

As on clue, the big golden door was opened and Narumi stomped in. Everybody inside the throne room tried to hold their laughter when they saw Narumi, even the king and queen. His cheek was swollen and his clothes were covered in dirt and leaves

He dusted of all the dirt and kneeled down in front of the king "Sir, I have brought her here"

The kind stared at Narumi for a second "Did something happen?"

"It's just…." Narumi trailed off as he remembered the incident and began to pale "….I really admire Natsume-sama because he can take care of that girl"

Hearing this, Natsume raised one of his eyebrows as he smirked in silent

"Hmmm, if you said so…" The king signed him to go away "Bring the girl in"

Again, the door leading to the throne room was opened and a brunette girl with a grumpy expression walked inside. Behind her were 4 guards with spear in their hands. She stopped in front of the king and bowed "It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness"

"Stand up, now" The king ordered then he let his eyes dart to the guards "What are you doing?"

The guards looked at each other nervously "It is because she…" They pointed at the little brunette "… knocked down the strongest guard who was Narumi and it took 10 soldiers to force her to come here"

"That gay blondie is the strongest guard here?" Mikan raised an eyebrow with an amused smile on her face "And I thought he was a sissy"

A moment of silence then a laughter could be heard inside the room. Everybody stared at the source as their eyes widened. It was Natsume who was laughing. The emotionless, poker-faced prince, Natsume Hyuuga. Only one thought ran inside their mind ' _Has this world come to an end?'_

"Haha, funny, Natsume" Mikan said humorlessly while glaring at the raven-haired lad.

The king faked a cough then gave the guards the signal to go out. The guards bowed down and excused themselves, walking out of the room

"So, Mikan Sakura, do you know why you are here?" The king inquired as he looked at the brunette in front of him

Mikan glanced at Narumi for a while then Natsume "Did I do something wrong to your son? Because he doesn't seem like the usual him at all"

"No and first, can you tell me why did you beat Narumi like that?"

"Well, it was his fault for appearing in front of my house and said he was there to take me away. As if he was the kidnapper. So of course, I had to protect myself and the orphanage" Mikan explained in detail

"You really need to learn how to convince people again, Narumi" The king sighed "Now, to the main problem. We want you to live here from today on"

 _3… Opening brain…._

 _._

 _._

 _2… Now loading..._

 _._

 _._

 _1… Registering what the king just said…_

 _._

 _._

 _Ping_

"WHAT?" Mikan gestured in shouted in surprise "Here? Inside the palace?"

"Yes" The queen nodded

"No" Mikan immediately answered "I don't want to live here. I still have the children at the orphanage for me to take care. I just can't leave them alone"

"Mikan" The queen said gently as she cupped Mikan's face, staring into her hazel eyes "In the future, you will become queen so you must learn how to rule a kingdom. And besides, Aoi needs someone to play with her"

"But…But.." Mikan trailed off "What if I don't want to become queen?" This made Natsume gasp in surprise

"Then you don't want to marry Natsume?"

"If that will stop me from becoming queen then yes, I don't" Mikan answered truthfully, not minding the consequence. Suddenly, she felt a shiver up to her spine as she looked at the source and gulped

Natsume was now emitting a dark menacing aura that can kill a person. People began to sweat hard because of the tense atmosphere. He glared at the brunette then smirked "I have made up my mind. She…" Pointing at Mikan "…will stay inside the palace whether she likes it or not"

Dun… Dun…Dun…

This is the end…

… **..xXx…..**

"Mikan" The red-head woman shouted at the sign of a tired brunette "What happened?"

"I can't believe it. How dare Natsume do that-" Mikan still continued cursing under her breath.

"Mikan. What's wrong?" Misaki shook the brunette, snapping Mikan back to life

"Oh, hi Misaki" Mikan greeted with a smile on her face

"So what happened?"

"Well, from tomorrow, I'm going to live at the palace"

"WHAT?"

Hearing that shout, a dark-haired man popped his head inside the living room "Ah, Mikan. You come back" He then hugged the brunette "You don't know how tired it was. Dealing with both Misaki and the children."

Misaki appeared behind him and knocked him on his head "It hurts, Misaki"

"Suit yourself" She then turned her attention to the brunette "Now about 'living in the palace' thing. Did you refuse their offer?"

"What? My little sister is going to live in the palace?" Tsubasa shouted, earning a punch from Misaki "Quiet down. You are disturbing the children"

"Sorry" He kneeled down while rubbing his pain

"I have refused them but they kept on telling me that I would be the next queen so I need to learn about royalty" Mikan sighed

"Then you could just refuse to become queen which means you don't have to marry that brat anymore"

"Natsume is not a brat, Tsubasa-senpai" Mikan's smile faltered "And because of that reason, I have to live at the palace without any complaint"

"Don't tell me Natsume got mad and he demanded you to stay?" Misaki asked

"Yes."

"Then there is nothing can help you now." Misaki sighed "You have to live inside the palace"

"I know" Mikan said as she looked at Tsubasa who was tearing up "I don't approve this at all"

Mikan patted his back "Don't worry, senpai. I will come home every weekend. I promise" Mikan said between her tears.

"Come here, Mikan" The brunette immediately came to Misaki's arm and cried her heart out "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"

 _Flashback_

" _I won't have any other choice" The king said as he showed her a paper "This is the paper of your orphanage's land. I will demolish that orphanage if you don't agree to stay here"_

"… _." Mikan gasped like a fish. 'Since when does the king threaten people like that?'_

" _So, what do you say?"_

" _I will move to the palace tomorrow" Mikan admitted as she sighed, making Natsume smirk "I still hate you, Natsume"_

" _Love you too"_

" _Seriously, you are definitely not Natsume. He can't be that_ _ **mushy mushy**_ _" Mikan glared at the raven-haired boy then let her attention back to the king "And your highness, I have a request"_

" _What's that?"_

" _I will live at the palace but at the weekend, I want to go back to my town to take care of the children and visit my friend. After all, that is the place where I grow up"_

" _Okay. You can go back but no sneaking away. You know the consequence for that" The king reminded "Now, you can go back and pack your thing. Tomorrow morning, we will come to pick you up"_

" _Thank you very much" With that, Mikan bowed down and walked away, not letting the king say another words._

… **..xXx…..**

The next day

In front of the orphanage, children were crying like waterfall as they glued on the brunette, not wanting to let her go

"No, Mikan-chan~. You can't go. I don't want to stay with Tsubasa and Misaki. They always fight with each other"

"And who will sing for us when we go to sleep?"

"I don't want you to go at all"

"Please stay"

Mikan just looked at the children with gentle eyes and smiled brightly at them "Don't worry. I will come back at the weekend. But for now, you have to be good kids and don't disturb Tsubasa and Misaki, okay?"

The children stared at Mikan, wiping their tears away "We won't cry anymore. We will be a good kid and Mikan-chan will be proud of us"

"That's the spirit" Mikan giggled and gestured them to let her go. The kids shook their heads and tightened their holds on her. But seeing the look in Mikan's eyes, they unwillingly let her go and pouted. "I promise I will come back" Mikan ruffled their hairs and walked to Misaki.

"I'm sorry for letting you take care of this alone" The brunette hugged Misaki tight.

"Nonsense, Mikan. We can take care of it. As long as Tsubasa won't do something stupid"

"Hey, I heard that" Mikan just chuckled at their relationship. She then let Misaki go "Well then, I will see you again, Misaki. Stay healthy, okay?"

"I will" Misaki kissed Mikan's forehead and gave her the last hug. The brunette made her way to the dark-haired man and put a hand on his shoulder "Tsubasa-senpai, don't make Misaki angry, okay?"

"You betcha" Tsubasa picked Mikan up and twirled her around. Mikan just broke into a fit of laughter. After some moment, he let her down as Mikan whispered into Tsubasa's ear "And just hurry up and propose to Misaki-senpai already"

Hearing this, Tsubasa's face went red because of embarrassment as he pinched Mikan's cheek, making her pout in return "Senpai is a meanie"

"Be safe, Mikan. If that brat does something pervert to you, come here and I will get him for sure" Tsubasa warned

"I get it" Mikan giggled at her senpai's childish

"But seriously, Mikan" Tsubasa put his hands on Mikan's shoulder, silently praying "Just be careful with that pervert. I don't know what he will do to you"

Mikan just smiled nervously at this. She knew that Natsume was a pervert and there was no way she would be fine living with someone like him. Also, he was very possessive and short-tempered. Who knows what will happen to her from now on…

With that, Mikan made her way to the carriage and before she could walk into it, she was tackled down to the ground

"Mikan-chan~~~"

"How could you leave us behind without telling us?"

"You are such an idiot"

"Anna, Nonoko and Permy" Mikan exclaimed with a smile. Suddenly, their hugs tightened as Mikan found herself gapping for air "I'm happy to see you guys here but please, can you guys let go of me first?"

"S-Sorry" They apologized as they stood up immediately, leaving Mikan on the ground

"You big idiot" A person said as she extended her hand to the brunette. Mikan looked up and saw her best friend. Immediately, her face broke into a smile as she took Hotaru's hand and balanced herself "Hotaru"

"Well, Mikan. How can you go before saying goodbye to me?" With that, Mikan jumped into Hotaru's arm and hugged her.

"Group hug" Anna shouted as the three girls tackled Mikan down again

"C-Come on, guys. I can't breath" Mikan tried to say between their deadly hug

"Just remember to wrote me often"

"Bring me some foods from the palace"

"And Natsume's picture when he was asleep. That is the picture I don't have in my Natsume's collection"

"Permy" Mikan said seriously "You have Koko, don't you?"

"But Natsume-kun is more handsome and that Koko is just a clown" Sumire explained, making Mikan sigh. _Poor Koko._

Out of nowhere, Narumi appeared again and bowed in front of Mikan "Miss Sakura, I'm sorry but we have to go now or the king will have my head"

Mikan smiled at him "I get it" Then she turned back to her friends who had tears in their eyes except for Hotaru "Don't worry. I will visit you at the weekend. Nothing will happen to me"

"You said it, Mikan. Please be safe" They said again in their tears

"Mikan" Hotaru walked to Mikan's place as she whispered into her ear "If anything happens, come to find me. And I will answer all of your problems for you"

The brunette stared at Hotaru for a second, not understanding a thing the raven-haired girl just said. However, she nodded and smiled at her before going into the carriage.

"Good bye. I will miss you guys" Mikan smiled and waved at them as she watched their figures disappear into far away

"You really have a good family and nice friends. They all care about you" Narumi said, admiring their bonds

"Thanks, Narumi" Mikan beamed at him

.

.

.

"But don't think that I will forgive you for what you have done"

"Oh come on. I was just defense myself. It's your fault anyways"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

 _Both of them are so immature…_ The horse rider thought in despair

… **..xXx…..**

Once again, Mikan found herself standing in the throne room but this time, with a suitcase. In front of her was the king Ioran Hyuuga, who was smiling brightly. Next to him was his wife, Kaoru Hyuuga, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

And right beside her was the prince a.k.a her boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga who was looking at her with that oh-so-sexy smirk. It seemed that Aoi, the princess had to study so she can't greet Mikan

"Welcome you to the palace, Mikan" The king greeted her with an opened arm "From now on, this will be your home so feel free yourself"

"Yes, Hyuuga-san" Mikan bowed down then glared at the smirking lad in front of her

"Natsume will get you to your room so go now" The queen gestured her to go as she winked at her son

"Yes, Kaoru-san" Mikan bid goodbye then followed Natsume to her room. After making sure that they have went out of the room, Kaoru smiled smugly at her husband

"Well, do you want to make a bet?"

"You betcha"

… **..xXx…..**

 **At the same time**

It was a silent travel with a very weird atmosphere. Natsume glanced to his right and stared at the brunette who was always in hyper mode and never stopped talking. Now, she was very quiet and it was creeping him out

"You know…It is impolite to stare at people" Mikan said, breaking the silence

Natsume quickly averted his eyes away "I didn't stare at you"

"I didn't say anything about you staring at me."

 _Silence_

"You are angry at me, right?" Natsume asked

"Of course" Mikan replied, not looking at him

"Tch. You know that I can't sneak out to meet you anymore"

"But do you really have to use my orphanage to get me stay here?"

"It's for the best, Mikan. Who knows what will happen in the future" Natsume ruffled her hair as Mikan muttered under her breath

"So, here we are. Your own room" Natsume said as he opened the huge white door. Mikan's mouth immediately dropped on the floor.

No wonder it was the palace. The room was painted a light pink color with a queen-sized bed stood in the middle of the room. There was also a chandelier hanging on the ceiling, a shelf which was full of books and a big wardrobe. In other words, a five-star room in the hotel can't be like this

"You have got to be kidding me" Mikan said, gasping like a fish while staring at the room with wide eyes

"Believe it or not, this is your room" Natsume smirked as he caged Mikan with his hands on the wall

"What are you doing, Natsume?" Mikan eyed him suspiciously

"What do I look like? I'm trying to kiss you of course" Natsume said, nuzzling her neck "It has been a while since the last time I kissed you. And by the way, you look beautiful in that dress at the festival"

Mikan immediately went as red as a tomato "P-Pervert. Get out of my room" She pushed the raven-haired lad out of the room and slammed the door in front of his face. Natsume stared at the door for a moment then smirked. _You have underestimated me, Mikan._

"He is so…. Ugh" Mikan said, stomping to the wardrobe and beginning to fix her thing. As she was placing her clothes inside the closet, a dark shadow appeared behind her and quickly blew to her ear.

"EEK" Mikan yelped in surprise as she turned around only to meet an amused crimson-eye.

"Wow, so Polka has weakness in her ears too. Must take note of this" Natsume said. The smirk never left his face

"What are you doing here?" Mikan pointed an accused finger at him. Natsume then raised an eyebrow at her and pointed at the door which wasn't there before when she walked inside the room.

"That's the secret door which connects my room and your room, _my dear girlfriend_ " He teased

"That means on the other side of that door is your room"

"Yes"

"And you can come into my room anytime…"

"That's true too"

"And I can't have any privacy anymore?"

"Probably" Natsume smirked "And that door can't be locked"

"Then that means you will do perverted thing to me?"

"If that is what you want"

With that, Natsume caged Mikan with his arm again. "Now, where were we?" **(A/n: He means the time when he was about to kiss her ^^ I'm so evil. Sorry Mikan)**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

 _Smack_

"Oi, it hurts, you know"

… **..xXx…..**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

As soon as they heard the sound, the queen immediately turned to her husband with a smirk on her face

"I told you she was going to hate that idea about the door"

"I can't believe it" Ioran sighed in defeat "And that room is soundproof. How can we hear her shouting?"

"Beat me. But that garden behind the castle will turn into a rose garden, not a golf court" Kaoru said, smiling like a little child

"Fine"

Then she squealed in delight "But I hope I will have some grandchild soon"

 _ **Smack**_

" _Oi_ _, it hurts, you know"_

The king and queen exchanged their looks then Kaoru grunted.

"Well, I think the time when grandchildren appear in the palace _won't_ come soon" The king smirked at his wife

"I can't believe it" The queen slumped on her throne as she pouted

… **..xXx…..**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"Ah, that's the signal" A blond boy said, smiling to himself

"That means she hates that door" Another boy with a goofy smile on his face said

They were Natsume's servant and friends. Ruka Nogi, Kokoro Yome, Kitsuneme and Yuu Tobita. Somehow, they are at the garden, cleaning the leaves

"And Ruka is the winner" Yuu said, sighing as he looked at the blonde who held his hand out and made money sign

"I can't believe there is a girl who doesn't want to be in the same room as Natsume" Koko said, opening his wallet

"Well, she is a one of a kind girl" Ruka smiled to himself as the three gave him the money since they lost the bet "The one who can make Natsume fall in love with her"

 _ **Smack**_

 _"Oi, it hurts, you know"_

"Oh come on" Koko shouted in despair as Ruka grinned like a Cheshire cat

"You guys lost again. Money, please" The blonde said as they gave him more money

"I swear I don't have enough money to buy video games anymore" Kitsu cried in silent, looking into his empty wallet

"That girl is definitely a death of me" Yuu sighed, continuing cleaning the garden

"Who knows that Mikan will hurt Natsume like that" Koko stared at the room where the noise started

"Well, I know. That's the reason why I won the bet" Ruka said proudly

"But why do you need so much money for?" Yuu asked "You already have a lot of money"

"If I want to court Hotaru, I will have to try my best with money"

"That blackmailer?" Koko asked "You are definitely love-sick, Ruka. That girl will never agree to date you. She is like an ice cube"

"I need to try" Ruka said, smiling _"Now, let see what shall I sent to her next? Rose? Lavender? Or a cute teddy bear?"_

Suddenly, his phone inside his pocket rang as he looked at the message. Well, his eyes immediately went wide as his jaw dropped on the floor ' _How the heck?'_

" _Don't you dare trying to send me those kind of gifts again. And you need to listen to your friends once in a while, bunny boy"_

 **...xXx...**

And that was the start of my hellish days inside the palace…

At the same time, it opened a path for me to take a new adventure

An adventure which could bring me back to the place I was born…

 **End of chapter 2**

* * *

 **Well, this is the end**

 **So, what do you think about this chapter?**

 **Is it good or not?**

 **If you notice, there are many people in this chapter are OOCs**

 _ **The king somehow is meanier**_

 _ **Mikan is emotionless**_

 _ **Natsume is completely a sissy**_

 **Well, the first reason is the king has discovered something. If you read chapter 1, you can find it**

 **Mikan is emotionless because when you hear that you have to move away from your house, you are angry, right?**

 **And Natsume? I didn't know what I have done to him...Oh well, love does change people ^^**

 **Thanks for reading. If anyone has an idea, feel free to tell me.**

 **See you next time^^**


	3. Communication:Apology with heart content

**Hello everybody**

 **I'm so sorry for the late update. I was too busy with the story 'Pieces of memories'**

 **And you have to know that this chapter is very long and has many details in it.**

 **By the way, I am stuck at the idea. Because I don't know what a princess does so I spent like a day to study about this but still got nothing.**

 **Anyways, just ignore it since I will find out a way to work this out.**

 **Here are some answers of the reviews**

KaiHyuuga **– I'm glad. I didn't know that my story would be that funny**

Sylviyang11 – **I especially focus on the bet of chapter. Well, there must be some extras to the story, right? If there is only love then that will be too plain**

iiAriya – **You got it right. Actually, the reason I let Mikan study royalty is to help her become the ruler of her country. She will become queen, right?**

NoNa NM (Guest) – **I'm glad that you love 'Unbelievable fate'. It is my most successful fiction after all. So I have many hopes in this sequel.**

 **Thank you very much for reading and supporting my story**

 **I don't own Gakuen Alice. And now, please enjoy chapter 3**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

" _Sometimes, two people have to fall apart to realize how much they need to fall back together"_

Natsume sulked as he cupped his now red cheek with a _very_ red handprint on it. It was itching for your information. No wonder, his girlfriend, Mikan Sakura, just hit him. He just teased her a little bit. Who knows that she will over-react like that.

"I'm sorry" He heard her murmur as they strolled in the long corridor. It was the umpteenth time that she apologized to him. However, did she think that he could forgive her like that? No, he thinks _not_.

He darted his eyes to look at the brunette walking next to him. She was really beautiful. With those sad, guilty hazel eyes and those silky brunette locks, _man,_ maybe she could surpass Aphrodite in beauty.

What was he thinking? He was supposed to be mad at her, not falling in love with her _again._ To tell the truth, he _was_ falling in love with her again and again. She was too beautiful and too kind. If there was a boy who didn't love her, that boy would be blinded.

Natsume sighed. He wondered if he was doing the right thing. Bringing her into the palace was a _brilliant_ idea. But could she survive in this kind of world? A world that is full of bloods, wars, luxuries … A place that was _so_ opposite of her.

He was a selfish person. He only thought about his happiness (that was being by her side). Actually, when she said that she didn't want to marry him, it really damaged his ego. He thought that she wanted to be with him. But he was wrong.

Now he remembered. It wasn't him who wanted her to live in the palace. It was actually his parents. They must have seen something at the festival the other day. But the question was: What was the thing they saw? If that was the reason why they brought her into the palace then it must be very important

"Natsume… WATCH OUT"

Mikan's shout brought him back into reality as he realized he was about to collide with a pillar. With one swift movement, he stepped to the other side and safely avoided crashing into it. Natsume sat on the floor with a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?" Mikan asked as she extended a hand to him. He glared at her and got up on his own.

"You could have pushed me away from the pillar, you know"

Mikan glared back at him "But you are looking as if you are thinking about something so important so I don't want to disturb you"

"And you let me crash into that pillar? Isn't this slap of you enough?" He pointed at his red cheek. Mikan just simply looked away, avoiding eyes contact as she spoke in a low tone that he could barely hear. "I knew it. You are mad"

With that, she left him there while walking to the throne room. It was his fault for teasing her like that. Her hand just automatically moved on its own and the next thing she knew, a red mark was plastered on his face.

 _He hates her._

She didn't like it at all. She didn't like it when they were fighting. And she felt that he wouldn't forgive her soon. She has apologized to him like hundred times already. But it was no use. That means she would have to survive in this palace alone.

And could she do it?

Answer: She didn't know…. _She didn't know at all._

Unknown to her, Natsume was staring at her back with sad eyes. He knew he hurt her again. All she did was to care about him (because he was thinking) and all he did was to bring her pain.

 _She hates him_

Maybe they weren't compatible at all.

What could he do to earn her forgiveness?

Answer: Nothing. _Nothing at all_.

 **...…...xXx…...**

"Present prince Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura" Narumi spoke out loud as the door to the throne room was opened as the two said person walked in with a terrible atmosphere between them. Even the king and queen raised an eyebrow, questioning about their gloominess.

They knew that Natsume would somehow sulk because of the 'door incident' which Mikan shouted very loud and slapped him in the face. But they didn't think that the atmosphere would be _this_ terrible.

Natsume and Mikan stopped in front of the king and queen as they bowed at the same time. They raised their heads up and refused to meet each other's eyes.

The king and queen looked at each other and nodded "Natsume, go to your friend's place and Mikan, stay here. I have something to tell you" The king announced as they bowed down again. As the king's wishes, Natsume walked out to the garden, where his friends (butlers) were while Mikan remained in the throne room.

"Now, Mikan Sakura, you know why you are here, right?" King Ioran asked, staring at the fidgeted brunette in front of him.

"No, I don't" Mikan shook her head lightly. Only Natsume's image filled in her head. She can't think of anything else.

"You do know that you are Natsume's girlfriend and you are from an orphanage, right?"

"Yes"

"If you want to be his girlfriend and maybe in the future, his bride, you have to become someone worth it. In other word, you will learn how to be a princess" King Ioran explained in detail.

"I get it"

Queen Kaoru opened a fan and covered her face. "Mikan-chan. Being a princess is a big duty. You will have to learn etiquette, about manners, about the world outside. In your mind, what kind of princess do you want to become?"

Mikan looked thoughtful for a moment and replied with confidence and determination "Actually, to me, I don't want to be a princess. I just want to be a normal person who can support him, who will always be by his side and help him with the country. That is the image of a princess in my mind"

Behind the fan, queen Kaoru let out a small smile. Her son chose such a wonderful and interesting girl. And Kaoru believed that this girl can make a kind queen in the future. With that, she closed her fan and looked into Mikan's hazel eyes

"I see. That is a wonderful answer, Mikan-chan. You know, there are a lot of girls who want to be in your place right now. So are you really willingly to become Natsume's bride?" She smirked

"I am not ready to become his bride but I'm willingly to study to become someone who is worthy for him" Mikan replied. Both the king and queen looked at her with amazement. Somehow, the little girl brought them an image of someone in the past. Someone was dear to both of them.

' _Yuka….'_ Queen Kaoru thought in her mind as she remembered about the time when they were together. This brought her to tears

"Is something matter?" Mikan asked, tilting her head to a side.

"It's okay" The queen brushed all the tears and forced a smile "I just remember something of the past. You really look like her."

"May I ask who that person is?"

Kaoru's expression softened "She is my dear friend. I met her at the market and eventually, we became friends. After that time, I became the queen of Hyuuga kingdom and she was the queen of Yukihira kingdom. Unfortunately, she was no longer in this world"

"I'm sorry for that" A feeling of guilty suddenly pasted through her

"There is nothing for you to apologize for, Mikan-chan" The queen waved her hand in front of her face "But you _really_ do resemble her. Hazel eyes and brunette hair. It is like you are her replica"

"I'm sorry because I don't remember much about my mother"

"It's okay" Queen Kaoru smiled again as she urged king Ioran to continued the matter. He faked a cough then came back to his normal expression

"The thing is, Mikan, on Christmas, we intent to organize an engagement party for you and Natsume. We will also invite people from other countries. Whatever you do, that night, you have to be the brightest person in the room. With that, others will acknowledge you as Natsume's fiancée" The king explained as Mikan's mouth dropped on the floor, gapping like a fish

"That means I have half a year to study?" Mikan asked, pointing at herself

"Yes. That's right" The king nodded

"What if I fail?"

Hearing that question, king Ioran let out a dark aura "If that happens, you know what will happen to your orphanage"

Mikan immediately shut her mouth _'I almost forgot the reason why I came here'_

Queen Kaoru smiled, trying to ease the atmosphere "So now, Mikan-chan. Every months, you will have a tutor for you and I will introduce them to you when the time comes. But now, for this month….COME IN"

As the queen said those words, the door was opened and a woman with brown eyes and long blond hair walked in. She looked almost the same age as Misaki-senpai.

"Good morning, your highness" She bowed down gracefully with a small smile on her face.

"Good morning to you too, Serina" The queen smiled as she turned her attention to Mikan. "Mikan, this is Serina Yamada and she is the first tutor for you. Can you guess what she will teach you?"

"Communication… So elegant" Mikan blurted out absentmindedly as she stared at the blond woman next to her. Realizing the thing she just said, Mikan immediately blushed one hundred shade of red, making queen Kaoru and Serina giggled.

"You are right, Mikan-chan" Queen Kaoru smiled "She will teach you about communication. Be kind to her, okay? Now you two can go" With that, they bowed down and walked away from the throne room.

As soon as the door was closed, the queen turned to look at her husband. She placed a hand on her eyes and sighed "I really can't ask her about _that_ " The king just stared at her and patted her head "Don't worry, someday we will have the courage to ask her. Someday she will know about her identity"

"But if that happens, Mikan and Natsume can't get marry anymore"

The king sighed "We have to go on with it. We don't have any other choices after all. They will be the one decide their future"

 **...xXx…...**

"Natsume, stop sulking" A blond boy said as he put a hand on his hip, looking up to the tree where his best friend was hiding

"I am not sulking, Ruka" The raven-haired lad replied childishly, refusing to stare at his friend under the tree

"I know you are sulking, Natsume. I am not your best friend for 17 years for nothing"

"I am not sulking"

"Yes, you are"

"No, I am not"

"Yes, you are"

"No, I am not"

"Yes, you are"

"No, I am not"

"God, you are so stubborn" Ruka sighed in defeat as he massaged the bridge of his nose "I wonder how a person like you can love someone as kind as Mikan"

"What's wrong, Ruka? Having trouble with the blackmail queen?" A voice rang out, earning a glare from the blonde.

"For your information, Koko, I am still courting her. She will fall for me soon" Ruka said proudly

"I doubt that" A glass-eyed boy smirked, typing his computer "There is 99.999999999999999% that she won't fall in love with you, regarding that mail you received the other day"

Ruka blushed, squeezing the rabbit in his arm "H-How did you know, Yuu?"

"There is no information that I don't know, Ruka"

"But you still lost the bet" A fox-eyed boy said, referring about the 'door incident' of Natsume

Yuu scoffed "Who knows that Sakura will hate that door-"

"I do"

"-Except for you, Ruka. And don't cut my line"

"But that Sakura is an extraordinary person. She can turn _our_ emo-boy Natsume Hyuuga into such a _mushy mushy._ " Kitsu smirked

 _Strike one._

"Maybe I will have to ask Sakura about some tips to change Natsume."

"And she is beautiful too. It is a pity that Natsume found her first"

 _Strike two_

"What about _your_ Sumire, Koko? Don't tell me you change your love interest to Sakura"

"Well, Ruka, she is kind and optimistic. Who won't _like_ her?"

 _ **Twitch**_ _. Strike three. You are out._

As soon as Koko finished that sentence, they heard a rustling sound and a loud _'thud'_. They all turned around only to see a _very_ mad Natsume with a menacing aura.

"I told you he would come down if we talked about Mikan Sakura" Ruka shouted in happiness "I WON THE BET _AGAIN_ " The other three just pouted because that was the third time Ruka has won. But they had another problem to solve…

"You guys are so… _dead_ " Natsume cracked his knuckle while glaring at the boys who began to pale at the sight in front of them

Never ever _ever ever_ talk about Mikan Sakura or mention about her when Natsume is near or mad about something. They noted that

But who knows if they are still alive after this.

 **...xXx…...**

Serina leaded Mikan to a big room with a lot of tables and chairs with a pulpit in front. Mikan, being herself, was in daze as she looked at everything inside that room. It was so humongous and she would call this 'The Study Room'

"Sakura-san, please take a seat" Serina said, bringing Mikan to reality as the brunette walked to the front row and sat down

Serina smiled "As the queen said, my name is Serina Yamada and I will be the one responsible to teach you the _act of communication_ " Mikan nodded slowly, listening to every words Serina say

"I will teach you how to communicate with others because at the party, there will be many people from others countries so you need to interact with them. With that, they will acknowledge you. Besides, you will learn how to make a speech in front of people." Serina walked in front of Mikan's table "You must know that carrying the reputation of a princess is a big responsibility so you need to do your best and don't humiliate the royalty"

"Yes, Serina-sensei" Mikan said with a smile.

Serina nodded in approval "Good. Now to the first step. A princess should have an elegant grammar and vocabulary. Today, I will teach you some sample and you can go practice with Aoi-sama at the tea party"

"Tea party?"

"It is something that she always does but there is no one who wants to participate in it so she is kinda down today" Serina explained as she placed a huge pile of paper on Mikan's desk. The brunette just stared at it with gaping mouth.

"E-Excuse me, do I need to study all of this?" Mikan said, pointing at the huge pile of paper.

"Yes" Serina answered with a satisfied smile on her face.

"I get it" Mikan sighed. So tonight she won't come back soon so she couldn't say sorry to Natsume anymore. She wondered if he was still mad at her. This thought made her almost cry

"Oh my, what's wrong?" Serina asked worriedly as she saw the tears from Mikan's eyes "Is this too much for you?"

"No, no…" Mikan denied "I just remember that I had a fight with my friend"

"I see" Serina stared at the brunette "It is Natsume-sama, am I right?"

Mikan looked at Serina with a surprised expression on her face. The blonde woman noticed this as she giggled lightly "I am good at reading people, you know. So can you tell me about it?"

Mikan shook her head, making Serina sigh. She gave Mikan a handkerchief which Mikan gladly accepted and wiped all the tears away. Serina patted Mikan's head slowly.

It wasn't the same at all. Serina-sensei's hand was warm but Natsume's hand was warmer and caring. Somehow, she remembered about Natsume's smile, the thing that only she could see.

She missed him.

"You know, Sakura-san, _actions speak louder than words. We can apologize over and over again. But if our action don't change, the words become meaningless_ "

Mikan's eyes went wide. It was true that she apologized to him a lots but he didn't forgive her at all. Mikan then realized it was because of her. She said it while she thought Natsume was the culprit, the person who made her slap him.

Now she got it.

Serina was truly a master of communication. Mikan smiled a small one. _So this is the power of words._ Somehow, she felt more confident. She knew what to do to earn his forgiveness. But not a kiss, please

"So now, are you ready to learn some words, Sakura-san?" Serina said, holding a ruler in her hand. Mikan's face went horror-struck.

She took it back.

Serina-sensei is a devil….

 **...xXx…...**

"It hurts, Natsume" Kitsu whined as he rubbed the big bump on his head. "We are sorry that we use you… _again_ for our betting purpose"

"Humph" Natsume turned to look at the direction, refusing talking with his friends

"Are you still sulking?" Ruka asked, bandaging the wound on Yuu's head "It's Koko's idea in the first place"

"It's not mine" Koko shouted in denial "And by the way, Natsume, I said ' _like_ ' not ' _love_ ' so you can't hit it like that"

"It's lucky that I haven't grilled you" Natsume glared at Koko.

Koko immediately went into panic mode "I swear… if you ask Mikan, she will probably answer that she likes everyone"

"Maybe she likes Hotaru more than Natsume" Kitsu joked. However, their face paled as Natsume let out a dangerous aura _'You guys can die now….'_

"Please…Please… Spare us a life… Natsume-sama" Kitsu and Koko were on their knees, begging with puppy-dog eyes

"You guys are so pathetic" Ruka said, rolling his eyes.

"But seriously, Natsume, you should apologize to her soon" Yuu reminded, making Natsume flinch. "However, I still can't imagine a Natsume that apologies other people"

"See, I told you that Sakura-san had the power to change people" Kitsu butted in the conservation.

"Hey Natsume" Koko called out, earning the said person's attention " _Apologizing doesn't always mean that you are wrong and the other person is right. It just means you value your relationship more than your ego_ "

As he finished the sentence, everyone looked at him with jaw drop. "What?" Koko said, unsure with the situation.

"It's just that…" Kitsu started

"…We can never think that…" Yuu continued

"…You can be _so_ wise sometimes" Ruka finished

"…." No words from Natsume as he was too busy thinking about that sentence

"I learnt it from a relative of mine. She is the master of words after all" Koko said proudly "And hey, I can be wise sometimes"

"Yeah and pigs can fly" Ruka joked. With that, they went with their joke and chitchat more

Natsume remained in his standing place, thinking about the sentence that Koko said which he had some point there. But that means he would have to apologize to Mikan and Natsume didn't like it at all.

Natsume sighed. What should he do now? He couldn't let this continue. He knew he can't live a life without her. But what if she didn't forgive him? What could he do to earn her forgiveness? He was stuck…

As Natsume was too busy with his thought, he didn't hear the conservation between his friends.

"You know, Natsume'ego is _bigger_ than a mountain" Koko said

"Yeah. I don't think he will be the one who apologized first" Kitsu nodded at his twin

"But I think he loves Sakura-san _enough_ to do that" Ruka whined

"Do you wanna bet?" Koko and Kitsu grinned at the same time

"Bring it on" Ruka said with determination

Yuu stood outside, sighing as he looked at his friends. "Boys, will they be able to grow up?"

Answer: A. _Freaking_. No

 **...xXx…...**

She was dead.

Her soul has already left the Earth

Today was such a long day.

Mikan opened her bedroom door after a long time getting lost inside this _huge_ palace. Somehow, she just got lucky and found the right door. Was it her or the maids were trying to avoid her? She asked them _nicely_ about the direction to her room but the maids just ignored her and walked the other ways or glared at her with their _icy,_ which was not, glare.

She sighed a loud one. She knew living in the palace was hard. Especially for someone from the common family like her. It was a miracle for her to be here. But being ignored by people was not her option. If this was going on, she would fear for her life inside the palace.

The lesson went on successfully and Serina-sensei seemed to be very happy about that. Even though Mikan felt that her head was about to explode soon with the amount of words she studied today.

Being a princess was hard. Don't think about something bad. Mikan loved studying. However, studying in the palace was a different matter. There were many words that she didn't understand. And not to mention, she had to make a speech at the engagement party.

What a responsible!

And about the palace, it was _too_ luxury to live in here. She couldn't believe in her eyes when she looked at the table which was full of luxurious food that never in her life had she seen them or even tasted them. A table like that (with roast pork cutlet, fillet mignon,…) could feed an army, you know. And not to mention, the plates and cups… were made of gold.

 _GOLD._ _I told you_

She knew it. This life didn't suit her at all.

Mikan plopped on the _queen-sized_ bed helplessly. What could she do to survive in this kind of world? She has just stayed in this place for one day but she already wanted to go home, to where her _real_ family was.

She missed Misaki's cooking. She missed Tsubasa's jokes. She missed the children's voice and their playfulness. Every day was a brand new day which she looked forward to. But now, she was stuck here.

 _She can't believe it._

Mikan groaned in her pillow. She couldn't wait until the weekend when she would come back to her hometown. Suddenly, she heard some noises in the room next to her. Her mind immediately drifted off to Natsume's image.

After the incident, Natsume didn't talk to her much. Even at the dinner, he didn't spare a glance at her. Somehow, she felt so lonely. And there was something that she was wondering herself. Ruka, Koko, Kitsu and Yuu all had a bump on their heads while Natsume's mood was sourer than this morning.

Does that mean something happened between them that made Natsume mad? She tried to ask the boys but they all shook their heads and walked away nervously

So suspiciously…

Now she remembered, she needed to apologize to Natsume. She knew that she couldn't bear to be without him.

She needed him. Very much.

 **...xXx…...**

Natsume was no longer in this world anymore

A day without Mikan was like hell to him. He wanted to talk to her so much. He wanted to gather her whole inside his arm. And most of all, he wanted to kiss all the hell out of her. She should be responsible for turning him into this kind of person.

No. It was actually not her fault. It was his fault. He just loved her too much. This was only a day and he missed her _this much_. He wondered what he would be after a week without her or even a month.

God. He loved her. No, he needed her. He wanted her. She was like a drug to him and he can't get enough of her. How could a girl like her make him so miserable? At dinner, he often glanced at her place but she didn't mind at all and went to talk with Aoi and his friends. The key word here is _friends_ which he didn't know if he had anymore

He can't believe it.

He didn't know what to do anymore. After hearing Koko's words, he knew that he had to apologize to her. But the problem was his ego was too big. And would he abandon it and go to apologize to her? He thinks not.

He swore, if he had to suffer another day without her, he would go crazy soon. Well, what were the odds? Didn't he know the answer already?

He smirked. It was so obvious.

All he needed was to apologize to her. Just a simple apologize.

He can do it. Natsume was now full of determination as he rose up from his bed

"Natsume?"

Hearing that voice, Natsume's went wide.

A voice that Natsume wanted to hear so much

A voice that only belonged to one person.

He slowly turned around, looking at the source of the sound. And he swore, he has never been happier in this life…

 **...xXx…...**

She could do it.

Mikan was now standing in front of the door lead to Natsume's room. It was not the front door. Actually, Mikan used the secret door that she hated so much. Well, it was the reason why they were fighting in the first place.

Gathering all the courage, Mikan pushed the door slightly and peeked inside. His room was the same as her with a king-sized bed and much furniture. The only difference was his room was red and black. Well, he was a boy after all.

Mikan glanced on the bed and saw him lying there with his eyes closed. It seemed that he was resting. Her mood suddenly went down. So she couldn't say sorry to him after all.

As she was about to close the door, Natsume suddenly stood up. She felt her heart beat faster. She could do it. She pushed the door open again.

"Natsume…" She felt her lips quiver, shaking in fear. She feared that he would hate her. He would tell her to stay away.

He slowly turned around as their eyes met. She saw it. Inside his eyes, there were so many emotions. Hurt, empty and most of all… happiness. Didn't it mean he was waiting for her?

"Mikan…" She heard him say. She has heard him calling her name so many times and never in her life had she been bothered by it. Actually, she loved it when he said her name. It made her feel like heaven and brought her a new feeling.

But Mikan soon snapped out of the thought as she saw Natsume turn her back against her. Somehow, her heart was broken. She felt like he was rejecting her… that he didn't need her anymore.

No. She had to do this. She had to say to him. Then after that, he could ignore her like he wanted.

She walked to his place silently, didn't want to let him know.

"If you have something to say, say now. I need to rest" Natsume's harsh voice brought her pain but she had to endure it. She knew he was also hurt by her. She knew about his big ego. Believe her, she thought it was higher than Mt. Everest. And he wouldn't abandon it to say something like 'sorry'

He often said things that was opposite of the things he wanted to say and ended up hurting people around him. Of course, she also knew about this. So now, she wouldn't leave him alone.

She stood behind him and in a swift movement, she hugged him from behind.

"I'm sorry, Natsume" That was the thing that she could say and the hug was to tell him that she was not hurt. Like she thought, his back was very wide. However, it was, undoubtedly, so warm.

Now she understood why she has fallen in love with him despite his big ego….

 **...xXx…...**

He didn't know a word to describe this feeling anymore. Happiness? Pleasure? Joy? Contentment? Wait….Didn't those words have the same meaning?

Well, whatever that word was, he knew he actually loved this. He was not going to deny that a blush appeared on his face. It was not every day that your girlfriend could be _this_ bold. But the only purpose for her to do this was to apologize to him.

At least she had to use that _damn_ door.

Seeing her at that door really made him happy. He almost walked to her place and jumped on her like a hungry wolf. Luckily, he had some _humanity_ left behind and he decided to turn around. If he didn't do that, he knew he would hurt her even more.

Now, here she was, behind him, hugging him like a pillow. He swore his face was as red as a tomato. Maybe redder.

He glanced at the brunette behind his back and saw her with a childish pout on her face. How could he not forgive her if she was _this_ cute?

Oh, he just loved her too much.

He held Mikan's hand and unwrapped them from his waist. He felt her body flinch from the action. He wanted to smirk but this was not the time.

Spinning around, it was his turn to hug her, wrapping his arm around her waist, crashing her body with his. He wondered why their bodies can fit so perfect. Just like they were meant to be together. He took the chance and inhaled her strawberry scents. To tell the truth, he almost forgot the feeling of holding her in his arm.

"Mikan…" He said, more like breathed into her ear, making her squeak in surprise. He chuckled lightly. Hearing her sound like that, he believed that her face was now _very very_ red. But this was no time teasing each other, he noted that. _What a mood-killer_.

 **(A/N: Hey, I'm innocent. Don't bring me inside the story like that. As if I'm going to let you** _ **lovey-dovey**_ **with her, you pervert)**

"N-Natsume…." Mikan managed to speak out his name, making him smile a bit as he tightened the hold on her. She knew it. It was warm to be inside his arm. And not to mention, it was save. After a moment, he finally let her go and looked at her face. He was right. Her face was in a deep red color.

He let his hand moving to her face and started caressing it. "I'm also sorry for today"

Mikan thought that she has heard wrong. There was no way Natsume would say something like that. Her face lost the red color as her jaw dropped on the floor.

Natsume chuckled when he looked at this "Why are you looking at me like that? Did I do something wrong?"

"Y-You just…." Mikan didn't have the chance to finish her sentence as Natsume crashed his lip on to hers.

Strawberry. Sometimes, he would ask himself why Mikan had the scent of strawberry that he loved so much. Maybe it was a coincidence. But after today, he would say that it would because of fate. Well, he and she were meant to be, after all.

After some minutes, he broke the kiss and looked at his red-face girlfriend. He spoke in a low tone that made her knees wobble "I'm serious about what I said, Mikan. You are the only person that made me become like this so you have to pay" With that, he licked his lips sexily, savoring her taste in his mouth.

Seeing this, Mikan blushed harder and buried her face into Natsume's broad chest "You are such a pervert" She whispered, making Natsume giggle and kiss her hair.

"Yeah. But I'm _your_ pervert, Polka"

 _I'm missing you so much_ _  
_ _Can't help it, I'm in love_ _  
_ _A day without you is like a year without rain_ _  
_ _I need you by my side_ _  
_ _Don't know how I'll survive_ _  
_ _A day without you is like a year without rain_

 **...xXx…...**

"I TOLD YOU SO" Koko shouted as he ran around the room, jumping from place to place happily "I told you that Natsume wouldn't abandon his pride to apologize to her first"

"But he still apologize" Ruka whined, not happy with the result.

"The key word here is _first_. So you lost to us, Ruka" Kitsu said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Damn it" Ruka cursed under his breath

"A-Ano. Don't you think we are disturbing their privacy?" Yuu asked, afraid of something that might happen to them in the future.

"Nonsense, Yuu" Koko waved his hand in front of his face

"We do this many times, too" Kitsu laughed

"And there is no way he is going to find out about this" Ruka finished, making Yuu sigh. At the same time, Kitsu, Koko and Ruka's phones rang.

Out of curiosity, they took their phones out and began to read the mail. A moment later, the color soon drained from their face.

 _I don't know about it huh?_

 _Be ready to be killed tomorrow_

 _-Natsume-_

Just six words, twenty-five letters but it was enough for making their knees wobble from fear. They knew their lives would be in danger tomorrow. So now, they needed to find a place to hide. If not, they would never see the sunlight again

Yuu looked at his friends with curious eyes. Well, he was the only one who didn't receive a mail. He was lucky because he didn't participate in this _stupid_ bet. Now, he could go back to his room to have a good night sleep while his friends can go around the palace to find a place to hide. He didn't care.

Suddenly, his phone rang as well. Yuu immediately opened it and sighed

 _I know you are not in this stupid bet but I need you to follow their movement and find out their hiding place tomorrow._

 _If not, I will give your embarrassing picture at Aoi's tea party to your chemist girlfriend_

 _-Natsume-_

" _I'm sorry, guys"_ Yuu mentally apologized as he took out his laptop and wrote his friends' names inside. A moment later, three dots appeared on the screen.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day…

 **End of chapter 3**

* * *

 **OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD**

 **Natsume is so sweet. I can't believe I just make him say something like that.**

 **I was writing the story and squealing at the same time. He is so cute. And I just said that I won't let him lovey-dovey with Mikan. How I wish I had a boyfriend like him T-T**

 **Some of you may ask about the lyrics at the end. Well, some chapters, I will write something in the future and others will be a lyric from a song.**

 **Actually, I didn't intent to use the lyric but it seems so right in the chapter so I put it in. it is from the song 'A year without rain' of Selena Gomez**

 **And if someone asks about the Yuu's picture, you can go back to Unbelievable fate, chap 5:** _ **Things I don't know about her.**_

 **That's all for this chapter. If you have any question, feel free to ask me.**

 **Thank you very much**

 **See you next time ^^**


End file.
